Talk:"You're All Alone!"
Reference to that "promiscuous girl" song? Maybe?..a little? ok probably not.-Onlyashadow 14:35, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :It is a shout, yet says "target foe". That would be the first targeted shout ... --Xeeron 09:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::"Coward!". --Fyren 09:02, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Assassins using this with Horns of the Ox springs to mind. --Ufelder 07:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::This plus an elementalist with stoning comes even stronger to mind. Hell this goes good with any HA group trying to hold down one target from fleeing. No more running monks with this, and it's effectively cheap and can be kept up all the time. In RA a ranger could sub this in to keep any melee class off them and simply pick them off. This is definitely a powerful shout. :::Snare the RC and thats it.. — Skuld 22:44, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I saw valandor use this a lot. They just spammed it around them used Hypochondria to trigger fragility twice(weakness + cripple) for each target affected by this. This skill turns anyone into cripshot ranger. Will be very hard to run away from people in random arenas or to catch up with them. --Spura 04:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) This is my new favorite skill!-Onlyashadow 08:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :No more CripShot rangers :( 80.132.114.252 04:40, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe not runners but this has 8x the recharge and cripshots do other stuff - poison and interrupt+ edeni — Skuld 04:42, 3 October 2006 (CDT) *has* to be linked upon Nightfall release - it's way overpowered ATM. --Lemming 03:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) A sword or hammer warrior can pressure the enemies AND can snare AND weaken warrior with his left energy, so he can prevent spikes with weakness and cripple, stop pressure with weaknes and cripple and can make actually more damage than any other sword warrior. How can a CripShot be better than this? He needs to shoot and hit, warrior just shouts. The poison and edenial is nothing against the one that comes from a warrior through his damage and weakness COVERS cripple, just like poison covers it. Interrupt is the only thing left but the slot saved from removing the CripShot can get an interrupt for sure. 80.132.114.69 17:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :If this lasts as it is...there's no limit to the ripples it will create in PvP. Rangers and Assassins will be rendered utterly impotent, for a start. Point, click, shout, and both offense and defensive mobility is ruined. Unavoidable, unblockable, uninterruptable. Sins have Shadow Step, but what's the point if they can't do any damage? I really don't want to start using Mo or N as a secondary just to remove or transfer conditions I otherwise have no way to deal with or protect against. :Casters will feel the Cripple too, you can be sure. No more kiting Monks, all you need is two W's with this skill and the Monk is either a sitting target or completely occupied trying to keep the Cripple off. PvP groups will start huddling together or at the least, pairing off into a kind of "buddy" system. If this skill had an Indian name, it would be "Wolf Stalks Straying Sheep". :Okay, maybe I'm being overly dramatic. But seriously, this is....unbelievably powerful. Arshay Duskbrow 03:15, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::If they leave it like that, I'll guess I'll strap a shadow step on everything. Death's Retreat and Return for casters, and offensive shadow steps for warriors.--Spura 07:59, 8 October 2006 (CDT) YAA -> Fierce -> Heavy is not a good spike.--Lemming 03:39, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::::What do you mean no counter? Haven't you ever heard of Vocal Minority, Well of Silence or even Ulcerous Lungs or Roaring Winds to make shouts harder to use? possible reference So Monty Python's broadway show has "I'm all alone" as one of the songs... "He's all alone" comes up from Patsy and the Knights - possibly derived from that. Link: http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/spamalot/imallalone.htm --CKaz 15:25, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :I think it's something simpler than that. --Karlos 15:58, 12 October 2006 (CDT) i like this skill because it is a multi-taskable skill. i espically see this having a big impact on melee classes in battle. reduce their movement, limit their damage. but it can also be used for fleeing foes, a good snare. its a very nice skill. Over Powered Nerf Imminent!-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:26, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I see cries and shrieks of "NERF THIS NOW".. look at crippling anthem? (Not a fifty five 02:44, 20 November 2006 (CST)) :That's only half of this; the fact it's unlinked with a fixed duration would probably still make it Elite even if it only did Cripple. But it does Cripple and Weakness. Making it hard to move is one thing. Instantly destroying offensive capability at range, in addition to the Cripple? With that said, though, I'm willing to take back some of my earlier doomsaying. Nearby isn't a hard condition to meet, and if you can't land it you've completely wasted your Elite slot. But make no mistake, it IS incredibly potent, even with that condition. Arshay Duskbrow 04:25, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Sheesh, just switch to /Mo and use Mending Touch like everyone else :) — Skuld 10:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) This does need to be updated, it was nerfed. It now says "nearby", now making it exclusive for those 1 on 1 moments. Kamahl the Fist 15:34, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Ok.. Most flag runners have condition removal. Most games of RA and HA everyone is pretty much in near range (unless the enemy has a suicidal idiot). Except dearing Relic Runs in HA everyone is always within condition removal range. So, this seems to be more of a funny skill to use in RA unless you want to take it for HA relic runs, but it isn't worth the elite slot. In my opinion. --67.172.10.82 21:57, 5 December 2006 (CST) Farming "Very good farming skill, Kill the mob surrounding the boss, then send your henchmen away for solo drops, when its just you and the desired boss, spam this skill to keep him in check." Is this true? I never heard of this trick before. Just wondering. -Divinechancellor